


Initiation

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Bukkake, Creampies, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Edging, M/M, Omega!Thace, implied group sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The initiation into becoming one of Zarkon’s Commander was…unorthodox to say the least.





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Ehehehehe, I hope you guys liked this!

He panted heavily as he was on his front and slumped down on the floor of the large room. He bit his bottom lip with his eyes dazed and fur stained in cum of the other commanders who had left the room once they had gotten their fill.

His legs shook slightly as he slowly pushed himself up slowly on to his hands and knees as cum dribbles out of his used slit. 

It twitches and clenches in desperate want for a cock to slip back into him and give him the orgasm he so desperately craved.

A soft chuckle causes his ears to twitch slightly.

“M-mmm…?”

He heard him before he saw the Emperor’s feet approaching him. He looked up slowly and bite his bottom lip at the alpha’s scent washing over him. A new wave of slick squelches out of him with the cum and dribbles down his thighs.

Those calloused hands slowly caress down his back and causes shivers to course through him as he raised his hips weakly. One hand slides down slowly and lightly palms at his aching folds and tender clit.

“Stars look at you….” Zarkon whispered softly.

A deep rumbling purr left him as Thace ground his hips down weakly to try and get some sort of friction. He whined and shifted to close his legs over the hand to try and entice the other to just fuck him already.

He hasn’t been allowed to cum for a while and he’s not sure how much more he could hold in….!

“Such a needy slut aren’t you?”

Thace sobbed when he pinched his clit roughly.

“Poor wanton whore…they were quite merciless with you weren’t they?” He could hear the smirk in his voice, “Though I am quite impressed at how well you held yourself together despite it….” 

There’s warm breath against his neck and cheek when Zarkon leaned down to him, still rubbing over his aching mound.

“Did Prorok teach you how to do this?”

Thace shoved down the pained whimper that tried to escape him as his ears lowered.

_No. Not here. Not now. You knew this was going to happen. You can’t show any emotion over it!_

He only nodded slightly and raised his hips more weakly.

“Y-yes….p-please Lord Zarkon…it aches…!” He bowed his head submissively and tried to raise his hips up more—covered in hand prints and some bite marks on his ass and thighs—to present himself, “Please let me cum….I’ve been so good….”

The Emperor pulled back slowly and patiently walked around him.

Thace could only remain there and wait to see what was to come.

He moaned when Zarkon knelt behind him and gripped on to his sides, smearing the cum of his other commanders over Thace’s body as he slowly pushed his cock over the tender folds. Thace’s upper body slumped down and he gave a choked moan as his legs twitch.

“Mmmmooooh sstttaaarrsssss….!” He slurred out when the Emperor’s cock—his glorious, girthy, gorgeous cock—spreads his loose slit open. 

_He’s bigger than Rok…._

_Don’t. Don’t do it. Not now. Wait until you’re alone. You have a mission to complete and a war to win._

Thace licked his lips and bucks when the Emperor sets a harsh pace, his hand reaching up and closing over his neck gently to pull him back a bit. Zarkon hissed as he nudged against the other’s neck and cheek as he angled his hips up to fuck into him.

A loud whine escaped him at the pleasure that courses through him. It makes his body warm as he goes limp in the Emperor’s hold.

“You belong to me now…”

_Heh…you wish…._

_“_ My commander…”

_You killed my Prorok…_

“You will succeed where your predecessor failed….!”

_He didn’t deserve the punishment for my crime…_

_“_ Right?”

_No. I’ll watch you fall and laugh. “_ Yes! Yeeeeessss! Please please please….!”

Zarkon smirked as he thrusts harder into him, watching Thace arched hard and clench down around him.

Blissfully unaware in that moment that events he would set in motion by letting this righteous viper into his fold.


End file.
